The present invention relates to protection of athletic field equipment against damage, and in particular concerns apparatus for protecting the pads used for high jump and pole vault landing pits so as to reduce wear and tear and prevent unauthorized use and vandalism.
With wood shavings and sawdust as padding for landing pits for high jumping and pole vaulting competition now being a thing of the past, track teams usually make use of costly multi-section foam rubber pit pad assemblies including complex fitted fabric covers. Such an investment must be protected. In the past, such pit pads have been disassembled and stored in protected areas after each practice session. The pads must then be moved back to and assembled in their proper positions in the high jump and pole vault landing pits at the beginning of the next practice or competition. Such pit pads are large and bulky, in order to absorb the kinetic energy of a falling jumper or pole vaulter without causing injury. In the case of pole vault pits, the pads may be as large as 19'9".times.10'.times.21", in order to provide padding over the entire area of the ground where a pole vaulter might land, either after successful completion of a vault or in case an attempted vault fails.
A typical pit pad assembly includes eight separate pad sections which have to be strapped together securely for safe use. The process of setting up or disassembling and storing such a pit pad assembly typically takes four or five people 20 to 30 minutes to accomplish, so that as much as an hour of time which might be used more profitably in practice work is lost daily.
Not only is a great deal of time and effort expended in moving, assembling, and disassembling such pit pads, but the frequent handling of the sections of a pit pad result in a great deal of wear and tear. Because of such frequent assembly, disassembly, and movement of pit pads, the covers of the separate sections and for the entire assembly, which are the most costly elements of the pit pad assembly, quickly become frayed and must be replaced or repaired annually or even more often.
Such pit pads might be movable as an assembly, but a storage facility would still have to be provided, probably at considerable expense, as well as apparatus suitable for moving the pit pad. Furthermore, at least the uprights and cross bar, if not the entire adjustable base assembly for the uprights, would have to be removed and stored for safety.
While the damage which inevitably results as a consequence of frequent assembly, disassembly, and movement of a jumping pit or vaulting pit pad is significant, leaving such a pit pad assembly in place on a field, without either physical protection or constant supervision, is likely to be much more costly. The presence of such equipment in an accessible location would be an irresistible invitation to many would-be athletes whose lack of the knowledge and skill necessary to perform high jumps or pole vaults would cause a significant risk of serious injury.
Additionally, unprotected equipment of this type is an easy target for vandals or misguided supporters of rival teams, who might tear or cut pit pads or pad covers, making the equipment unusable for a significant amount of time and resulting in expenses of as much as several thousands of dollars for repair or replacement of damaged equipment.
To date there has been no practical and affordable way to provide physical protection of such pit pad assemblies while the pit pads remain in place on an athletic field.
What is needed then, is an economically feasible way to protect athletic field equipment such as, in particular, high jump and pole vault landing pit pads, so that the equipment will not be temptingly available for experimental use by untrained and unsupervised athletes, while keeping the equipment quickly available for use. Additionally, protection should be able to be provided with a minimum of effort upon conclusion of a training session or competition utilizing the equipment.